Horitsuba's Burning Drama
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: "The sound of the door opening made them both turn their heads. Walking in, looking tired as hell and battered, was Syaoran. Syaoron looked at his neck to see bandages wrapped firmly around it, he fully understood why he looked so exhausted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer of Awesomeness~!: We don't own it~! Notice I said 'we'? This, my dear reader, is a fiction written by two people! Me myself, and my dear talented friend, Darkchibi-chan wrote it! It was originally her idea! And such a good idea it was! Thank you online role playing! That can bring wonderful inspiration you know? XD**

**World: Another version of the Horitsuba world you could say :)**

**Pairing: Syaoran/Syaoron, Syaoran/Cloney, possibly Syaoron/Cloney, and maybe, just maybe, Cloney/Shaoran. Yeah...this is a yaoi filled story as you can see.**

**Time: After Acid Tokyo, but before Infinity.**

**Note: Syaoron is my own version of Syaoran you could say. You'll learn more about him later on. Shaoran is Syaoron's younger brother, he's ten years old and Syaoron, Syaoran, and Cloney are fourteen, maybe fifteen. Syaoran is the original of course while Cloney is obviously clone Syaoran. Hope this helps you tell all of them apart!**

* * *

"Ni-San, what is yaoi?"

Syaoron turned to face his little brother, obvious shock and confusion written on his face. "Eh?", what the hell was that about? Why would his innocent minded brother even _ask_ such a thing? ! ? No, scratch that, how would he even _know_ such a thing? ! ?

He tried to calm himself down as Shaoran asked his question again, repeating even more curiously at the reaction of his older brother, "What is yaoi?"

Syaoron was now tempted to strangle whoever corrupted his brother's mind, if he ever found out who it was that is. No doubt some group of crazy fan girls Shaoran must have, to both of their misfortunes, been with. He started to list the names of the girls in their class that he would have to interrogate.

The sound of the door opening made them both turn their heads. Walking in, looking tired as hell and battered, was Syaoran.

Syaoron looked at his neck to see bandages wrapped firmly around it, he fully understood why he looked exhausted.

"Ohayo...", the tired boy lazily announced, managing to give out a smile, slumping down in his seat and resting his head on the desk.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!", Shaoran smiled back at him, temporarily forgetting what he had asked before.

Syaoron didn't respond and walked up to the other boy, slightly glaring at him,"What the fucking hell are you doing in school?"

Syaoran looked up at him tiredly," ...Nani?"

"You're in no condition to be here! Look at you!", he grasped his wrist, pulling his sleeve up to reveal bloodied bandages.

The other quickly tugged his arm away from him, pulling his sleeve back down.

Syaoron glared, "Why the hell do you always push yourself? It obvious that you need rest!"

Syaoran yawned, use to the others interrogations and lectures," I'm fine now. The bleeding already stopped..."

"Whether the bleeding has stopped or not, does not change the fact that you're injured!"

Syaoran sighed again. He knew Syaoron would react this way, but he already missed to many days of school, and had to come. "I said I'm fine..."

The other was clearly unconvinced, and unsatisfied with the reply. He didn't respond, simply stared at Syaoran irritably.

The injured of the two simply stared at him for a moment before looking away, his head still resting on the desk.

Shaoran, who was watching the two having their little "tiff", finally decided to speak up, " Neh, Syaoran-kun, Ni-san is right. Maybe you should go to the nurses office and rest."

"I'm fiiiine..." , Syaoran grumbled slightly, face buried in the desk.

"Just go to the office Syaoran! There's no need for you to force yourself!"

He didn't move his head off the desk, and mumbled, " I missed to much school...I'm far behind as it is..."

"Your health is more important then attending school. What you haven't learned, Shaoran and I can teach you."

"No...", Syaoran mumbled, sounding a little tired, but remaining stubborn.

"Brat.", was the final response Syaoron gave before walking over to his desk.

"Control freak...", he mumbled under his breath.

Shaoran looked back across the two, looking slightly worried. He couldn't say anything as the bell finally rung, signaling class was about to start, and went back to sit down in his seat.

Moments later, the teacher walked in the classroom, holding certain books that would be used for their next lesson. "Ohayo, class.", he greeted everyone in a polite manner, glancing at the students, seeing who was missing and who was not.

Every student in the classroom greeted back with, "Ohayo, sensei...", though not with as much enuthsiasm as the teacher had.

Syaoran did his best to stay awake, though ocassionally dozed off as the teacher started to talk about math solutions. He rested his face on his hand, eyes slowly shutting shut. It only took a few minutes until the teacher noticed this, and wacked him on the head with a book.

Syaoran yelped in surprise, his eyes snapping open, and turned around to see the dissapproving look from his attacker.

"Honestly Li-san, can't you stay awake in my class just, _once_?"

Most of the class snickered at his situation, but he ignored them and rubbed where he was hit bashfully," G-gomen nasai sensei..."

"Just don't let it happen again, Li-san.", the teacher sighed, already use to the daily routine he had to go through with the younger teen.

"Hai..sensei..."

He could feel a pair of amber eyes staring down at him feircely, but ignored the other's smoldering gaze on him, and tried to focus on the lesson.

It seemed like an eternity, until finally the last school bell rang, signaling that school was over. God..._finally_ over...he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Luckily, he did last and didn't even doze off or fall asleep. The injured boy gathered up his supplies and carelessly shoved them all in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and stood up out of his seat, walking out the door. He didn't even bother greeting Syaoron or Shaoran as he saw them walking down the hallway, and simply walked past them. There was no time to greet them anyway...he had to go see _him_ again...

His heart instantly began to hammer against his chest at the thought of _him_. Not out of excitement though. Oh hell no. Fear. As much as he wouldn't admit, but probably really didn't have to, he feared _him_ greatly. There was no helping it though...

Giving out a heavy sigh, he walked down the hall with his head slightly down, trying to mentally prepare himself for their encounter. He heard Syaoron yelling at him, probably calling him a stubborn brat or something, but dismissed and ignored him.

Honestly, who the hell did he thing he was? His mother? !

A tinge of sadness pinched his chest at the thought of her. He couldn't really remember his parents that well anymore, becoming just a distant memory. Syaoran shook his head. No...Don't think about anything...Shut down...Shut down...

The emotions clashing in his chest like an angry storm slowly calmed down, becoming nothing but harmless soft waves, and he knew that he was succeeding.

It was always easy shutting himself down. Now, getting himself out of it was another thing...

* * *

**A/N: That was the _full _chapter. Before there was only _half._ Maybe less though. Either way...this was the _full _chapter. Now hopefully we'll get the second chapter up soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Now review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I didn't contribute to this chapter in the slightest, with the exception of fixing spelling and grammar. My collab partner wrote this whole chapter, I'll be writing in the next one. ^^**

**Translated words:**

**Gomen=Sorry**

**Tsubasa=wings**

**Warning: Rated M chapter. Meaning, sex, rape, molestation.  
**

* * *

He stared blankly inside the cage, listening to them whimper and scratch at the bars, pleading to be released. He softly hushed them and gave them their food, petting them gently.

"Gomen...I can't...he won't...", he mumbled out, unable to really finish his sentence, or know how to. He heard them whimpering and whining again, and smiled softly at them, staring at the wounded creatures that would never be able to be free.

Just like him.

"Ah, I see your feeding them again.", a shadowed figure walked over to the young man, before crouching down over him and wrapping possessive arms around his neck. He didn't even stiffen from the touch, far from use to it. Funny, he feared this person when he wasn't around, but when he _actually_ was, he was completely calm and still.

How...Strange...

He felt a smirk form against his neck, and shivered slightly as _he _chuckled, _his_ hot breath hitting on the sensitive skin, "You always did love dogs, didn't you?", _he_ nuzzled him slowly, before a tongue drew out , and licked his cheek, tasting him once more, and elicting another shiver, "It's quite fitting for you, with the false name you use, _Little wolf_...", _he_ whispered his other name in his ear before nibbling on the lobe thoughtfully.

Little wolf did not respond, with the exception of another shiver or two, but remained silent, staring at the trapped and wounded creatures with blank eyes. A hand slipped under his shirt, cold hands roaming around his torso and chest, making him squirm under the touches, "But I prefer your _real_ name...", he was suddenly pushed hard on the ground, and heard the animals yelp and wail in response. He noticed_ him_ smirk at them before turning back and hovering over him. Before he knew it, or even realized, his shirt was ripped to shreds, and his pants now being quickly pulled down followed by his boxers.

The younger of the two could only lay there and watch as the other was unbuckling and unzipping_ his_ pants, pulling out _his_ erection. He glanced at the cage for a quick moment with his eyes, before averting back to the one on top of him.

_Not much foreplay this time...he must be in a hurry again..._

"Spread them", he heard the other purr, waiting with narrowed eyes. He didnt need to ask what that meant, already knowing after so many times of experience, and spreaded his legs wide open, feeling his hips being grabbed, and pulled closer to the other. Hands forced his legs to wrapped around the other's waist, and he prepared himself as _he_ thrusted his hips.

It hurt...But...

He gasped, and threw his head back, moaning in pain as he was completely filled, his body trembling from the heat and sensations. He heard more whines and wails inside the cage, scratching at the bars frantically. He knew they wanted to help him. He wanted to help them too...

He would never be saved though. He would never be free. He would stay in this cage, in _his_ clutches forever. Trapped in an endless world of lust and pain, and everything else mixed in between it all. No one would be able to help. Not even Syaoron would be able to help.

They continued this act, moaning and groaning in the friction and lust from the pleasure, the dogs wailing in despair at the sight of it. He desperately clutched closer to _him_ , gripping on to the black leather jacket - for _he_ didn't bother even getting undressed- as he panted heavily, his face flushed and beading with sweat.

"Tell me...my little bird...", the whisper breathed against his neck, before the teeth sank down with harsh force, making him cry out more, " Tell me it feels good...".

_Do I have a choice...?_

"I-...It...f-feels...g-good..!", he answered between pants and moans, the thrusting growing harder and faster before crying out loudly and throwing his head back as he felt release. His whole body slumped back on the ground, exhausted and panting unevenly, staring up at a face that could belong to him. _He_ pulled out of him roughly, before buckling and zipping _his_ pants back on, and stood up, and walked out of the room without a word.

Syaoran watched him silently, still crumpled on the ground, used, broken.

_Hm...so I was right...he is in a hurry...he usually does it more than once..._

With some effort, the young man managed to get back up, and put his pants back on - his shirt was torn to shreds, and useless- before walking back to the caged animals. He petted them, and they whimpered, looking at him with pity and regret with pain filled eyes. He gave them another empty smile, setting their bowel of water and food in the cage. His eyes met the lock, and stared at it for a moment.

If only he had the key...

He fingered the lock almost curiously, the cold metal surface freezing his fingers. If he had the key, all of this would be able to end. He would be able to stop this, and this nightmare would end...

But...

That would never happen..._He_ even said so himself. That his name was what sealed his fate. That he was meant to have this life the moment he was born.

_"But I prefer your _real_ name...My little caged bird...My little Tsubasa..."_

* * *

**Review.**_  
_


End file.
